


heaven

by ogahta



Series: euphoria [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dog Playdates, Double date (?), Hanamaki's Akita that he jokingly named Jugemu, M/M, and Matsukawa's Cavalier King Charles Spaniel that he fondly names Ume-chan, blink and you'll miss the other two mentioned third-years, dare i tag the whole name, picnic date, totally a headcanon made by my friend and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogahta/pseuds/ogahta
Summary: hanamaki and matsukawa bring their dogs out on a picnic date.





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> dt to spika bc yes

“Let’s sit here.”

Issei’s head bobbed in an approving nod, following his boyfriend towards a shaded area provided by a huge tree near the outskirt of the park. A bundle of white and mocha blurred past in his peripheral vision and he just knows those joyous barks are coming from their companions. “They are excited as always,” he points out, watching as his  _ Ume-chan _ , his little King Charles Spaniel, and Takahiro’s  _ Jugemu  _ (dare he say the full name) jump at each other, playfully biting at coloured pelts and rolling around in the fresh green grass of the silent corner of the park. 

The mocha-white puppy is energetic than usual, rolling about as the white Akita runs around in circles around him. Takahiro, too, watches with a smile. “Nostalgic,” he said, laying out the blanket underneath the shade of the tall tree they have chosen, Issei following by putting the picnic basket on top of the plaid-coloured blanket. “Reminds me of our high school days.”

“Hm.” With a huff, he sat down leaning against the strong bark of the tree, peering up at the clear blue sky through the gaps of young leaves, gently blowing in the direction of the breeze. It truly is a nostalgic feeling; he remembers the days where Oikawa and Iwaizumi would join them in their walk home after practice - ah, the little mongrel that Oikawa is. Always being on Iwaizumi’s nerves and rolling about, teasing and yelling at each other like children they are (even when all four of them are the same age, still, Issei calls them children). It made him smile. “Yeah.”

Takahiro watches the way the smile curls upon the corner of his lover’s lips, the way his expression softens as he reminisces in the good old days; his cheeks flushed then - Issei isn’t always this soft, his expression is always so tired; always so easy-going - and to see him like this… The former spiker leaned over the basket and turned the brunette’s face towards him, rosy lips met slightly chapped ones, feeling the way Issei’s more pronounced upper-lip against his own. There was a short hum resounding from the back of the taller male’s throat, Takahiro could  _ feel _ it, a hand reaching up to cradle his cheek.

There was a bark, and they separated. Both Jugemu and Ume-chan sat there, wagging their tails as they watched the two lovers locked lips like it’s a normal sight to see. Had it been anyone else, Takahiro’s cheeks would match his hair - but Issei simply laughs, verbal and bright, so easy-sounding and Takahiro couldn’t help but join too.

If this is what heaven feels like, he doesn’t ever want to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ogahta


End file.
